She Ran Away
by AlexandraTheDork
Summary: Sam decides to run away after a fight with her parents. Rated because I felt like it.


_Summary_: After all of the pain her parents caused her, Sam decides to run away. She stays in the shadows, where she feels safe.

I don't own Danny Phantom or Exodus by Evanescence

please review and tell me how you like it!!

* * *

On a mild October day, all was quiet; until now.

"Sam, we have had enough to hear from you young lady!"

"Well, I have!" Sam ran to her room. Her eyes were tearing constantly. Her parents hated her. They didn't want a gothic daughter. They wanted a perfect family. They didn't realize that nobody is perfect. Still, they hated everything about her. Her friends, attitude, taste in clothes and music, and most of all; they just hated her. They didn't know why. Sam plopped on her bed and cried. She tugged her dark red hair. Suddenly a thought came to Sam's mind. _I'm running away._ She grabbed her black backpack and began filling it with necessities.

**_My black backpack's stuffed with broken dreams_**

She filled the backpack with soap, a new razor, a coat, some books to read, and a blanket. She also filled it with candles, 3 boxes of matches, and a flashlight. Sam knew that she would be away from home for a long time. She was almost ready to leave, when she forgot something. She grabbed her piggy bank. Then she stomped on it. The only thing between the shards of glass was a twenty. She didn't feel like asking her parents for any money. Heck, she didn't feel like talking to her parents at all. She just wanted to run away. Run away and never return.

**_20 Bucks should get my through the week_**

_**Never said a word of discontentment**_

_**Fought it a thousand times but now**_

_**I'm leaving home**_

By the time she was done packing, it was 11:38 P.M. She wanted it to be dark so that nobody would see her climbing out of a window. She looked out the window that she was about to be climbing out of. About 6 feet from it laid a big tree. _Well,_ Sam thought, _this is it. _She clutched her backpack and opened the window. A chilling wind blew in her face. It chilled her tears away. She breathed deeply as she began climbing on to the big tree. She sat down on a thick limb to look over the town. She decided she was going to stay in an old cabin by the high school. She could sneak food from the high school cafeteria. They wouldn't notice. They barely even notice anything that happens. She leaned her head against the trunk. It banged hard against her head. She slowly began climbing down the trunk. She climbed quietly. She has pretty nosy neighbors. She jumped five feet from the ground. She began walking towards her destiny. She walked underneath the shadows.

**_Here in the shadows_**

_**I'm safe**_

_**I'm free**_

_**I've nowhere else to go but**_

**_I cannot stay where I don't belong_**

She walked a couple miles in the dark night. She squinted as she saw the abandoned log cabin. She looked through the windows. Nobody was there. She tip toed to the door. She knocked the wood quietly. Then she grabbed the doorknob. It twisted once, and then opened. She got out her flashlight and turned it on. She found a very old couch. She looked around then took out her coat. She lied down on the couch, and used her coat as a blanket. Five minutes later she fell asleep.

"WHO ARE YOU?!?!" screamed a couple about her age. The man had messy black hair and baby blue eyes. He wore a white shirt and jeans. The girl was Hispanic with curly brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a pink shirt and a skirt. They were holding hands and glaring down at her.

"Do you two live here?" Asked Sam

"No, but . . . ummm . . . we like to do our homework here." The boy lied. Sam didn't need a hint. She knew exactly what they were talking about. The girl grabbed her backpack and ran out of the cabin as fast as she could. She did not want anybody knowing where she is. She didn't care if they didn't know her; she wants to be left alone. She ran to an alley outside of a hair salon. Her mother has been there once or twice. She sat down and leaned her back against a wall. A sob escaped her throat. Hopefully she wouldn't get noticed this time. _But what if somebody sees me? And what if they know me?_ Sam's mind worried about people finding out where she is and who she is. She had a plan. It was closing time for the hair salon. The lady locked the door and walked to her car. Thirty minutes later, Sam grabbed an old bobby pin that she found on the cement, and began shaping it to get inside the lock. She twisted the doorknob to see if it would work. She did this a lot to get into certain places. Finally the door opened. She rummaged around random drawers to find what she was looking for: hair dye. She grabbed whatever bottle she found first. She poured the stuff in her hair and read the directions. She also dyed her eyebrows. She decided to wash up while she was there. She rushed out of the building and relocked the door once it hit 3:00 A.M. When sunrise awoke, Sam looked around. She gasped when she saw her reflection in the window of the salon; where gorgeous red hair lay, jet black hair took its place.

**_Two months passed by and its getting cold_**

_**I know I'm not lost,**_

_**I am just alone**_

_**But I won't cry**_

_**I won't give up**_

_**I can't go back now**_

_**Waking up is knowing who you really are**_

It got cold around the alley. Sam curled up into the corner of the alley. She needed to keep herself warm. She read the newspaper that was thrown into the salon's trash. The last headline was, 'Missing Child in Amity Park Figured Dead by Police.' _They think I'm dead?!_ Sam whispered softly. She stared at the passers by. Everyone didn't know who she was. They thought she was just a typical homeless person. They didn't know that she was Sam Manson: the missing child. She was freezing to death. Snow kept falling on her face while she slept by the heater on the side of an apartment. Her sopping wet hair froze almost everyday. But still, she stayed in the shadows, where she believed she was free.

**_Here in the shadows_**

_**I'm safe**_

_**I'm free**_

_**I've nowhere else to go but**_

_**I cannot stay here**_

Sam walked the city streets with a face of grief. Beautiful ice flakes cascaded from the sky, and landed on people's faces. Her black fingerless gloves didn't provide much warmth for her hands. The batteries on her flashlight were dead, her candles were all burned out, and all of the matches were gone. She wore her black trench. The hood was over her head and almost covering her eyes. Nobody in Amity Park knew her. She walked the town, staring at the people who glared at her. She stared at the ground as she walked to a building to warm up in, when suddenly she hit somebody. She looked up. She saw the man that she met at the cabin; the one who kicked out of her last home. They didn't bother to speak to each other. The man looked into her eyes. He saw no emotion whatsoever. They just stared on; like she was dead. He turned to the side and started walking away. As if on cue, they looked back at each other; their eyes showing no emotion.

**_Show me the shadow where true meaning lies_**

**_So much more dismay in empty eyes_**


End file.
